


A Recipe For Love

by SierraSpider



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bi, Bisexual, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Food, Foodie, Foodtruck, Gain Trust, Gay, Humor, Light Angst, Love, Loyality, M/M, Trust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SierraSpider/pseuds/SierraSpider
Summary: Lance McClain knows better then anyone that the way to one's heart is through food. He gains proof of this after meeting Keith, a reserved and dis trusting orphan with no room for love in his heart, or so he thought.





	A Recipe For Love

Food is the way to anyone’s heart. That’s what Lance’s mama has always told him and she never gave him a reason to doubt that. Every day since he could remember she would cook hardy breakfasts, pack flavorful lunches, and when he got home an aroma of that nights decadent dinner would greet him at the door. Whenever he was feeling down or was just having a rough day she would make him a batch of his favorite comfort food: picadillo, a fragrant stew made of tomatoes, ground beef and raisins, for that hint of sweetness. With each bite he could always feel himself forgetting what exactly was making him so upset.  
He knew his mama loved him without her ever needing to tell him, her food was so good and so salivating because she put every ounce of her love into those meals. If Lance knew one thing without a shadow of a doubt, it was that food made with love could mend any heart and gain the purest of love.  
“Don’t burn the sandwiches! You remember the right press runs hotter than the other and the fryer has been on the fritz since I paid that cheapskate repair man to ‘fix’ it since papa insisted he couldn’t do it himself.” The short round women sputtered as she anxiously straightened out her son’s uniform for the fourth time. “Mami,” Lance laughed as he held her hands in his, “I’ve run the truck before, and Hunk will be with me! I promise you have nothing to worry about.”  
His words didn’t seem to lesson her anxiety but she gave a small sigh and reached up to hold Lance’s face. “You grow more and more handsome each day, Lindo-a,” she said. “Mami, we gotta go!” Lance said as he pecked her soft cheek. “Don’t worry Mrs. McClain, I’ll make sure he stays out of trouble!” Hunk reassured to her. “Oh, thank you, Hunkie, you are every mothers godsend!” She said as she reached up to pat Hunk’s face. The two boys hurried out the door and into the McClain’s family food truck, Alma Amor, headed to the Food Truck Festival held every Wednesday at Galra Park.  
“Here you are ma’am, one classic Cuban.” Lance handed the customer her basic from the food truck window. “I think the rush is over! Well done my friend!” Hunk excitedly said, patting Lance on the back. “Couldn’t have done it without my best pal! Man you were taking those orders left and right. I need a squealing big over easy with a side of green dingers!” Lance mimicked while laughing. Hunk’s bellowing laugh shook the truck “Dude, I have no idea what you just said but I’m sure it was accurate.”  
Lance leant down onto the serving window as he slowed his laughter, taking a straw from the cup and mindlessly ripping the paper up. He eyed over the people, sitting with friends and family, eating, laughing, and making memories. This is why he loved working the food truck; he liked to see the joy his food, and even other’s foods, brought to people. He had no idea who they were or what troubles they faced, but he did know that here they could forget that and just be happy, if only for a while.  
That’s when he saw him. It was like his eyes were naturally drawn to him, he didn’t stand out or anything but he caught Lance’s eyes quickly. Sitting alone at a wooden picnic table, surrounded by about ten other fully packed tables, was a boy about Lance’s age, 17 or so. His hair was jet black and pulled up into a short ponytail. He was wearing a black shirt and a red jacket. His face was pale compared to Lance’s caramel skin. His eyes where big and a dull, blueish grey, and they observed the people and surroundings with wonder and, perhaps, sadness.  
Lance couldn’t help but stare, this boy was the most stunning person he had ever seen. The boy looked so sad though, Lance thought to himself. How could he be so sad in a place like this, surrounded by laughter and happiness? That’s when he noticed the boy wasn’t eating anything, it was possible he had already finished but Lance could see people he served at the beginning of the rush and most were still hardly finished with their meals. As he stared on in thought the boy’s gaze quickly meet his. This sent Lance into a panic and he quickly sat up off the counter hitting his head on the top of the window.  
“Maldita sea!” he yelled. Hunk looked at Lance, eyes wide and concerned, “You okay there buddy?” Lance rubbed his head winching at the throbbing pain, “Yeah, I’m good, just startled a bit I guess.” Lance turned back to see if the boy had noticed his clumsiness, but the boy was gone. “Lance?” he asked. Lance looked back at Hunk a little dazed still rubbing his head, “I’m good.”  
\------  
Keith slowed his sprint to a steady stroll while he caught his breath. The cold air burned his lungs as he took slow deep breaths. Why had he ran? He caught some guy looking at him and that made him want to flee? Why? The boy’s smoldering blue eyes still burned bright in his mind, his caramel skin and thin angular features made his head spin. Keith shook his head as if to shake the image from his mind. He didn’t even know this kid, he just saw him! Why was he acting like this, a dumb hormonal teenager? Keith took a moment to look around, he hadn’t even run in the right direction. His apartment was in the other direction. He collected his thoughts and headed back towards the park to get home.  
\------  
Hunk and Lance closed up shop and cleaned up after a very successful night in the food truck. Lance counted the till at the window looking up every few minutes to see if the boy had come back. “Okay, so what did they look like?” Hunk asked Lance as he placed his chin in his hands looking at him with wonder. “Huh?” Lance asked confused. “Don’t play dumb bud, you’re looking for someone. You saw a hot girl or guy and now you’re looking for them. So spill it what do they look like?” Hunk was shaking Lance by the shoulders now dying to know. Lance chucked and removed Hunks grasp. “It was this guy, he had black hair and he was kinda pale. He was sitting all alone and not eating, he caught me staring.” Lance blushed, “But when I looked back he was just gone.” Hunk nodded his head, “Well maybe he will show up next week.” “Yeah, maybe,” Lance said a little disappointed.  
The boys loaded up into the front of the truck and got in line with the others to exit the park. As they sat there, fourth in line to turn, Lance turned on the radio to listen to some jams. He flipped through a few stations before he landed on his favorite classic rock channel. AC/DC’s “Shook Me All Night Long” started playing through the speakers and Hunk reached for the dial to turn it up. As the two boys tapped to the beat and sang along Lance saw a familiar someone walk by, it was that boy again.  
Lance panicked as he thought of what to do, frantically looking around to find something to get his attention. So logically he honked the horn which started a chain reaction of other trucks honking their horns but it did the job it was intended for: The boy turned and almost like in the movies the moon caught his eye with a glimmer and he looked dead straight at Lance. Lance’s heart skipped a beat and they didn’t take their eyes off each other until a loud horn honked and lance realized he was next to go, and just like the first time, when Lance looked back the boy had disappeared yet again.  
Keith fumbled with his keys as he tried to unlock the door to his apartment, but before he could even find the right one his roommate Pidge had already opened the it. “I could hear you stomping up the stairs with your heavy feet, you’re home awfully late. Where were you?” Pidge asked as they stepped aside for Keith to walk in. “I was down at the park. Some kind of food truck thing was going on though, lots of people.” Keith said as he opened the fridge for something to eat. “Did you not eat at the park?” Pidge asked. “No, why would I eat food from a truck? That’s just gross I don’t understand why it’s such a trend all of a sudden.”  
He opened a box of left over pizza and ate a slice cold. Pidge laughed at this, “Yet week old pizza is perfectly fine.” “How about instead of criticizing my opinion on food you set us up with some video games. “Ah heck yhea!” Pidge exclaimed, running off to set up.  
As they played Keith lost himself in his own thoughts. Thoughts of his life from start to finish. The orphanage he spent almost his entire life at, always keeping to himself and just focusing on doing well in school. Once he was of age he left that awful place without ever looking back and enrolled into college. He got roomed with Pidge and their friendship blossomed quickly after that. Keith wasn’t a very social person but neither was Pidge. They typically spent their free time playing video games and binge watching Netflix.  
Keith was content with his little life. He was happy living here with Pidge and doing good in school and although Pidge was a good friend, he wasn’t family. Family was what Keith longed for the most.  
Keith dreamed of him that night, the mystery boy. He was in the park again, sitting at the table. No one else was there, just him. Across from him was a single food truck with a boy leaning on the counter window. Keith stared at him and he starred back. The boy got up and disappeared into the truck then emerged a short time later out the back carrying a small food basket in his hand. He sat in front of Keith and gave a big goofy grin. He was nervous and blushing as he set the basket down in front of Keith. Keith looked down at the food then up at him questioningly. The boy spoke “It’s for you; um I thought you looked a little hungry.” Keith looked at the food and then the boy a few more times before pulling the basket closer. It was a sandwich? He picked it up and took a bite. His mouth exploded with flavors he had never tasted before. He looked up at the boy with his mouth full of food, and laughed. The boy’s goofy grin turned into a chuckle and he said “You know food is the way to anyone’s heart?”  
Keith was suddenly awoken by a loud bang. He frantically looked around the room and saw Pidge lying on the floor. They had a tendency of falling out of bed. Keith fell back into his pillow with a loud sigh. He rolled over and snuggled back into bed, hoping he could find sleep again. As he drifted off, he tried to focus his mind on finishing the dream if only to see those eyes once more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of my first fan fiction I have wrote. I hope those of you who read it enjoy it, be sure to leave comments to let me know how you liked it or disliked I guess. :)
> 
> I am not entirely sure how many chapters I will do for this but it will be relatively short since I already have the ending down. I would say its safe to assume no more then 10 chapters. Also check me out on tumblr, you can send me messages there and who knows, maybe I'll take writing requests!? 
> 
> http://sierraspider.tumblr.com/


End file.
